


200 followers Bonus Chapter

by Sammykh



Series: Deadline [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Tentacles, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: The full version of the clip Black Hat sent to Flug in chapter 18200 follower special!follow hellish-anomaly.tumblr.com for more





	200 followers Bonus Chapter

"You wanted to see me boss?” Demencia asked, stepping into his office. “Is this about another contract?”

Black Hat stood up, walking up to her. She looked curious for a moment, but blushed, taking a small step back as Black leaned closer, caressing her cheek.

“Boss?” She asked, too stunned to move. 

“I have decided to return your affections.”

“Boss...I-I... Why now?” She asked, looking conflicted.

“Why not?”

Before she could respond, he tilted up her chin, kissing the corner of her mouth.

She shivered. “Boss I-”

He put a finger on her lips to silence her. “This is what you wanted, no?”

She takes his hand. “Well, yeah but I-”

“Then there is no reason to hesitate is there? I’m giving you what you want~” He pressed closer to her, and pulled her into a kiss.

Her hesitation melted as she moaned pleasantly, Black’s hands rub her sides gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he presses her against the wall. “Let me give you everything you want.” He cooed, licking her neck to make her shiver once more.

She hesitated once more as his hands slipped up her shirt, but he started sucking on her neck, causing her to moan, and forget.

“Good girl.” He praised, pushing her towards his bedroom door. “Your voice is healing nicely as well.”

The screen changes camera view to Black Hat’s bedroom.

Black Hat pushed her onto his bed, and she stared up at the ceiling briefly before sitting up slightly to watch Black Hat, who manifested his tendrils.

She scooted back a bit as he got onto the bed. 

“Nervous?” He asked as the tendrils crawled towards her. “Don’t worry, I will make sure you enjoy yourself.”

She shivered as the tendrils coiled into her clothing, and she squirmed at the odd feeling. “Boss, I- hnn..” She moaned, writhing as a coil slipped into her underwear and began sliding against her clit. 

Black chuckled. “Just enjoy yourself Demencia.” He said as he leaned over her to lick and suck at her neck. 

“B-boss~” She panted, squirming in place as tendrils held her arms down to the bed, and the one in her panties continued stimulating her clit.

He slipped his hands under her shirt to toy with her breasts.

“Mmnn~ nnng..” She moaned, pulling against the tendrils.

The tentacle servicing her clit stopped, causing her to whine in protest.

“Patience dear.” Black Hat said as the tendrils began to work off her clothing.

Once all her clothes were off, the tendril at her pelvis entered her slowly. Her hips thrust, trying to force it in faster. Black Hat chuckled, and started thrusting the tendril at a slow, even pace.

She whined again, struggling against the tendrils holding her back and keeping her from moving faster than him. 

He didn't relent in his slow pace.

“Boss, please~” She begged, panting as her frustration grew.

“Please what?” Black asked with a grin, watching her writhe under him.

“Please just fuck me faster!” 

“Very well.” Black relented, speeding up the tentacle in her cunt and causing her to cry out and arch her back. She neared climax almost immediately.

Black took advantage of that, and slowed down, causing her to thrash. “Sh-shit!” She cursed.

“Beg for it Demencia~” Black ordered.

“Hnn~ p-please boss, please let me cum~”

“More.”

“P-please boss please let me cum I need it please sir  _ please” _

“Good girl.” Black praised as the tendril sped up once more.

She trembled and seized as she peaked, going limp once he pulls out. 

“Was that everything you dreamed of Demencia?” Black asked her with a grin.

She didn't respond as she tried to catch her breath, sitting up.

She tuned out what Black Hat said next, focusing on her own thoughts. 

What had she done?

Just when Black Hat decided to take her the way she always dreamed he would... Someone else occupied her mind

_ Flug is going to hate me... _


End file.
